Dernière chance
by Daelyaa
Summary: Hermione vient d'apprendre qu'il ne lui reste que trois mois maximum à vivre, et tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est une dernière chance... OS/Dramione/Song fic/ RANGE DANS L'HISTOIRE 'La maladie d'amour'


Bonjour, bonjour

Je pense que cet OS peut être considéré comme un préquelle -c'est un ou une ?- à Dernière danse, et j'aurais aussi sûrement un OS qui fera office de suite à ça, et tous les trois des song fics, alors je pense que je les réunirais dans une seule mini-histoire.

 _Chanson : Dernière chance Léa Castel feat Soprano_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Dernière chance

…

 _POV Hermione_

…

On ne vivait pas trop mal, on était bien, je peux même dire qu'on était heureux toi et moi. La guerre était finie, on s'aimait, on était jeunes, on avait une vie stable, un travail, on voulait même un mini-nous, même si notre passé ensemble était chaotique ; et bien oui, au début j'étais la Sang de Bourbe, devenue SdB quand toi et tes amis n'aviez même pas le courage de m'insulter en entier, et toi, t'étais la fouine.

Bon, notre vie présente n'est pas terrible terrible non plus, on a les hauts et les bas de chaque couple, Ron ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis que le mariage, mais au final, quand je vois la situation pour demain, je me rend compte que ce ne sont que des futilités. Parce que je suis condamnée. Condamnée à mort à cause d'une maladie rare et pour l'instant incurable.

 _J'ai rêvé de tant de choses  
Que demain soit meilleur qu'hier  
Moins pire qu'aujourd'hui  
A la hauteur de mes prières  
J'étais pleine de rêves  
Avec tant de doutes  
Mais peu de haine  
Mais tout a basculé  
Quand j'ai su que j'étais condamnée_ _  
_

Les médecin m'ont même donné une idée de mon temps de vie restant ; 3 mois.

Je n'ai plus que 3 mois maximum devant moi. Je devrais en pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas. Après tout, j'ai le temps de m'y préparer, et toi aussi mon amour. Te préparer à ce que je te quitte, me préparer à te quitter.

3 mois... Tous mes espoirs d'avoir un bébé s'est envolé le jour où on m'a donné mon temps restant. Tu en a été triste aussi Dray, je le sais, mais tu ne veux pas le montrer pour ne pas me blesser.

 _Je suis des rares personnes  
Qui connaissent leur date de fin  
Désormais je suis comme une prisonnière  
Dans le couloir de la mort_

Tu es tellement merveilleux avec moi depuis que je sais que je n'en ai plus pour bien longtemps ; le Drago Malefoy de Poudlard m'aurait abandonnée, il m'aurait laissée seul avec ma maladie, mais le toi de maintenant mon cœur, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher.

Tu as changé, vraiment changé, et en bien. Tu dis que c'est grâce à moi, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ; bon, d'accord, on a passé 5 ans ensemble et en ces 5 années tu as changé, mais ça n'est pas que grâce à moi ; depuis que la guerre est finie tu es une personne meilleure, et je pense que ta mère y est aussi pour quelque chose.

Si tu entendais mes pensées, tu me dirais de ne pas penser à de telles futilités parce que je vais mourir, que je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur moi-même, faire attention de ne pas me blesser ou autre parce que ça pourrait me conduire à l'hôpital ou pire.

Bon. Tu me dis aussi d'arrêter de travailler, mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, quand je suis au travail, que je range les livres ou que je lis des histoires aux petits, j'ai l'impression que ma maladie n'est plus présente, que je perd cet espèce de compte à rebours qui est en permanence au dessus de ma tête, pour me rappeler que ma fin est proche.

Mais souvent depuis que j'ai eu le verdict -et même si tu ne le sais pas- je m'enferme dans la réserve à la libraire et je pleure, que ça soit 5 minutes ou une heure, je pleure, parce que la vie est injuste, parce que c'est sur moi que c'est tombé, pourtant je me le mérite pas !

Toute ma vie j'ai tout fait pour être dans le droit chemin, je... J'ai aidé Harry toute notre scolarité, et l'argent qu'on a eut du Ministère j'en ai donné la plus grande partie à des orphelinats et des associations, alors qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?!

 _Je veux avoir une dernière chance  
Que Dieu révise son jugement  
Mais je n'ai pas le choix  
Obligée de vivre avec ça  
Mais pourquoi  
Je ne le mérite pas_

…

 _POV Drago_

…

La vie est injuste, la vie est cruelle, la vie s'acharne sur la mauvaise personne ! Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter, t'as toujours été gentille, t'as même remit un Mangemort sur le droit chemin, c'est dire, alors pourquoi c'est toi que cette maladie à touché mon amour ? Mais bon, toi tu n'y es pour rien...

 _Personne au monde ne choisit sa vie_

Je voudrais être fort pour toi, je voudrais te montrer que je suis là pour te protéger, je voudrais te rassurer, te dire qu'on pourra vaincre cette maladie mais ça serait mentir. On ne peut pas vaincre cette maladie, parce que même les médecins n'ont pas de cures, alors comment garder espoir ?

Et bien c'est simple, on abandonne. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Tu vas mourir, tu vas me laisser, et ça me fait mal d'y penser.

Je pleure toutes les nuits mais tu ne le vois pas, parce que je ne veux pas que tu saches que je souffre chaque jour que tu perds un peu de vie.

 _J'avoue que la nuit les larmes noient mes joues  
Quand je repense à ta maladie_

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te laisser, je ne vais pas t'abandonner au moment où t'as le plus besoin de moi ; on s'est mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et bien je crois que le meilleur a disparu pour laisser place au pire.

Mais c'est pas grave, on doit affronter ça ensemble ; après la guerre, t'as été là pour calmer mes crises d'angoisse, tu m'as rassuré quand je disais que je ne te mérite pas, alors maintenant c'est à moi d'être là pour toi ma belle.

 _Mais à travers cette alliance  
Moi j'ai promis ma présence  
Et, ça pour le meilleur et pour le pire_

Je sais que tu ne veux pas que ça me blesse, que tu ne veux pas que sa me touche que tu sois malade, mais comment le veux-tu ? Je t'aime plus que de raison, et tu es celle de mon bonheur.

Tu m'apportes tellement de joie, tellement de bonheur tu ne peux pas te le figurer.

Je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez, mais je ne suis pas du genre à parler de mes sentiments, mais je t'aime Hermione, et tu es le soleil qui m'apporte la lumière, je ne pourrais être plus heureux qu'avec toi.

 _Mon bonheur est un empire dont tu es la reine  
Où ton sourire a imposé son règne_

Sauf que le soleil faiblit dès la fin d'après midi pour laisser place au vide de la nuit, et bien c'est la même chose avec ta fichue maladie !

Elle te détruit un peu plus chaque jour qui passe, et elle me désespère un peu plus chaque minute, chaque seconde.

Et en plus, plus les jours passent depuis qu'on a eut le verdict, et plus je sens que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas consciemment, que c'est un réflexe, tu dois te dire qu'en faisant ça tu vas être moins importante pour moi et que je vais moins souffrir quand tu partiras, mais c'est faux, ça ne marche pas, parce que même si tu t'en vas, je t'aimerais Herm', alors arrête ça.

Et puis hier tu m'as dit quelque chose qui m'a brisé le cœur et qui a du fendre le tien ; tu m'as dit qu'après que tu sois partie, tu veux que je refasse ma vie.

Mais comment le veux tu Mione, je n'ai qu'une femme dans mon cœur et c'est toi pour toujours, mais j'aurais pu à la rigueur y avoir le fruit de notre amour.

 _Mais depuis, ma couronne en or vire au gris  
Je perds mon trône quand tu me dis de refaire ma vie_

Quand tu m'as dit ça, on a eut notre première vraie dispute, et depuis tu fais la tête ; je ne comprends pas ça, tu vas mourir Hermione, on devrait profiter de chaque minute qu'il nous reste ensemble !

Mais tu ne dois pas t'en rendre compte de ça, tu dois oublier qu'il te reste à peine trois mois !

Tu vas mourir Hermione est ce que tu comprends ça ! Mourir, décéder, ton cœur ne battra plus, ton cerveau n'enverra plus rien ! Tu sera MORTE Hermione !

Putain... Je suis seul et je m'énerve encore contre toi... mais c'est parce que tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime à en mourir et que tu vas me quitter ! Tu vas me quitter beaucoup trop tôt !

 _Tu sais on dit toujours les meilleurs partent les premiers  
Moi je déteste cette phrase  
Quand je te regarde, je me dis qu'elle est trop vraie_

…

Drago _et_ **Hermione**

Faut que je me calme, que j'arrête de m'énerver, parce que je viens d'entendre la clé dans la porte, faut qu'on parle toi et moi, faut que t'arrête de faire la gueule.

Je me lève de la chambre et je marche jusqu'au salon pour te rejoindre.

Tu m'évites sciemment, comme tu l'as fait ce matin, alors je t'interpelle :

-Hermione ! Arrêtes tes enfantillages s'il te plaît !

 **-Ce ne sont pas des enfantillages ! Je t'ai demandé une chose, une seule ! Une chose qui me fend le cœur rien que d'y penser et toi tu refuses ! C'est ma dernière volonté, on est censé respecter la dernière volonté d'un condamné !**

-Mais j'aurais tout fait Hermione ! C'est juste que ça je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas avoir une autre femme, je t'aime trop pour ça !

- **Mais moi aussi je t'aime, je veux juste que tu sois heureux... je souffle d'une toute petite voix.**

Je m'approche de toi, et je te prends dans mes bras.

-Je ne peut être heureux qu'avec toi ma princesse. Tout ce qui ferrait mon bonheur ça serait que cette maladie disparaisse et qu'on ai un beau bébé toi et moi, un petit bébé qui aurait mes cheveux blonds mais ondulés comme les tiens si tu te coiffes bien, et tes yeux.

 **-Mais on pourra pas, à cause de moi... Excuses moi mon amour.**

-Arrête de t'excuser Hermione c'est pas de ta faute. Allez, chut... calme toi ma belle...

 _Il y a tellement de choses qu'on a pas fait ensemble  
A peine le temps de les crapoter que nos projets sont déjà en cendres  
ces rêves de te voir enceinte sont morts nés  
Je suis papa avec toi ou rien, tu me connais je suis borné  
Alors cesse de me dire pardon  
Tant qu'il nous reste des secondes à vivre on les vivra à fond_

 **Je mets de longues minutes à calmer mes larmes, mais en même temps, comment veux tu que je ne pleure pas Dray ? Je suis condamné à mort et j'ai ruiné ta vie parce que je sais que même si je le veux, tu n'arriveras pas à aimer de nouveau après moi, t'auras peur que ça se reproduise, mais moi je voulais qu'une chose :**

 **- _Mais bébé, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir_**

Je lève les yeux vers elle, j'en suis tellement conscient que c'est tout ce qu'elle veut.

 _-Nan..Nan, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi  
Je ne suis bien qu'avec toi._

 **Je le regarde et lui sourit.**

 **-Moi aussi je ne suis bien qu'avec toi mon amour, mais je vais devoir partir...**

-Tu vas devoir partir c'est vrai mais... _En tout cas, je m'occuperai de toi jusqu'au jour où Gabriel de ses ailes, viendra te recouvrir._

 **-Je sais que tu seras là pour moi, tu me l'a promis en me mettant la bague au doigts** _m_ _ais j'ai peur de partir loin de toi._

On en est conscients, on en est tous les deux conscients, et ça nous rends assez pessimiste je pense, mais il faut accepter la dure réalité ; et apparemment on l'a comprit puisqu'on dit en même temps :

- _Pourtant, un jour il faudra bien partir_

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ? Dès que le 3ème OS est terminé je réunis les 3 en une histoire et je supprime cet OS et Dernière danse de mon profil puisqu'ils seront dans la mini-histoire.

Je sais pas si j'ai été claire.

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
